Shecomora's Story
by Sheco-and-her-sister-Uka
Summary: A young Vaporeon Pokemorph Princess is forced to go to the Hoenn Region for her own safty with only a stern Vaporeon for company. Rated T for later romance and possible death. No TV show characters. Please R&R.
1. Leaving Lycra

Sheco: I hope that all who read this won't get confused, since we used the same names for this account as we did for two of the Pokemorf Princesses (Shecomora and Urnkanika).

Uka: Here is a list of what Pokemorf is what Pokemon:

Shecomora, Vaporeon

Urnkanika, Espeon

Chris, Umbreon

Sam, Flareon

Vincent, Jolteon

Shelby, Latias

Uka: ...and more will be posted when they appear in the story. Or when they know they find out about it.

Sheco: I got the idea to make this fanfic when I realized that I had never thought much of my Rp caricture's past. So both me and Uka decided to make a story about her and her large family of Eeveelution Pokemorfs.

Uka: We would like to thank all of the people who have participated in our Rps. If it hadn't been for them, this story would never of had a chance.

Sheco: So you know, the Pokemorf Protecters (Sheco and her sibling's Pokemon) can talk, but you will find out why later on in the story.

Uka: We are going to show the POV for the same thing each chapter, starting with what someone who is watching would see (no one in particular, or NOIP, and not a real character.), and then changing. The italics (slanty text) show who's POV you are reading from.

Sheco: Sorry about the last POVs being so short, we didn't want to spoil the ending for you.

Uka: There's romance later on in the story.

Sheco: The first setting is the Lycra Region, witch we made-up.

Sheco & Uka: We do not own Pokemon, Pokemorfs, ect...and now onto the story! Please R&R!

* * *

_NOIP's POV_

"But Mommy, why do I have to go to the Hoenn Region? And why alone?" the 8-year-old Vaporeon Pokemorf princess asked as she sat on her bed, staring up at her mother with her deep brown eyes and letting her long, curly, dark brown hair fall behind her just above her Vaporeon-like tail. "Shecomora, sweetheart, you should know why already. Both Team Spirit and Team Soul are trying to find you and your siblings. Being a Pokemorf is dangerous, especially when others know! Besides," here a shiny Vaporeon jumped onto the bed next to them, "Vaporeon is going to protect you and keep you company, so you aren't going to be alone." The little girl looked at the Pokemon and frowned, "But Vaporeon is so serious all the time. I'll never get to have any fun." Now it was Vaporeon's turn to frown, "Life isn't all fun and games. The sooner you learn that, the better." she replied, and then sighed, "Anyway, I don't want to go, myself. Queen Shelby is making me protect you as a Pokemorf Protector." Shecomora, or Sheco as she preferred to be called, turned to back to her mother, sighed, and changed the topic, "What about Urnkanika, Vincent, Sam, and Chris? Where are they going to go?" "Don't you worry about your brothers and sister for one more second! They will be fine, I promise you." Queen Shelby answered, rustling Sheco's hair playfully. The little girl smiled and giggled, "Mommy! Cut it out!" The queen laughed, but quickly turned serious when she saw a dark shadow close to the window, "Sheco, it's time for you and Vaporeon to go. Always remember that I love you. I always have and I always will. Be safe and listen to Vaporeon, okay?" Queen Shelby said, hugged the 8-year-old Vaporeon Pokemorf princess tightly, called for her shiny Pidgeot, Rallah, placed the girl and Vaporeon on the Pidgeot, and sent them on there whey to the Hoenn Region, her eyes filling with tears as she watched her oldest child leave, "Good luck...Shecomora..." she whispered.

_Sheco's POV_

I sat on my bed and looked up at my mother. I knew the answer to my question before I asked, but I was still scared from what had just happened. I could still picture the guards that had come to save me from the Mirror World, dead on the ground. The only one alive was a boy my age, Rinouka I think his name is, and he was almost as scared as I was. Mom says that being a Pokemorf is dangerous. I didn't ask to be born with the ability to become a Vaporeon. I don't like having this power...it hurts me. When I heard that our shiny Vaporeon would be with me, I knew at once I was in for one boring time. I don't even think that Vaporeon knows the meaning of fun, but I know that once mom has a plan, she isn't going to change it. I worried about my siblings, even after my mom promised me that they would be fine. I felt her hand rustle my hair, witch always makes me smile. I don't know why though. She told me it was time to go and called for our fastest Flying-type Pokemon, a shiny Pidgeot that I got to name Rallah. I still didn't want to go, I just got back home. I let mom place me and Vaporeon on Rallah and send me to the Hoenn Region. I could tell she was sad, even though she tried to hide her tears. I just want to know, if she's sad because I'm leaving, why is she making me?

_Shelby's POV_

My little Sheco may be my oldest, but she asks questions that she already knows the answer to. I didn't want to send her or her siblings to the Hoenn Region, but each day grows more dangerous for them, and so as I send them towards there new homes, accompanied only with one Pokemon for Protection, I cry. As I hugged Sheco, trying to hold back tears, I noticed a dark shadow outside the window. At once I knew what it was and what it wanted, so I quickly sent Sheco to the Hoenn Region and prepared for what had to be done. I will never let that...thing...get her...not again. This time, I'm ready for you...Akuonir.


	2. Falling Flight

Sheco: Hello everyone!

Uka: Sorry that it took so long to get this secound chapter poasted, but we've been realy busy lately.

Sheco: Anywhey, we have a new sub-charicture!

Sheco & Uka: THE ODD MAN!

Uka: Ok, ok...we haven't thought of a name for him, but he is a sub-charicture ;

Sheco: On another note, we would like to thank all two people who commented on the first chapter. We have made chaged Pokemorf to it's other spelling, Pokemorph, and have made betterly (new word?) spaced paragraphs as you had asked in your comments.

Uka: If you notice anything that you want us to change, leave us a comment so we can chage it.

Sheco: Whoa...is that a MORAL? OO

Uka: OMG, IT IS! OO I need sugar...get's a bag of sugar

Sheco & Uka: Oh! We do not own Pokemon, Pokemorfs (or Pokemorphs), or any of the Regions except for the Lycra Region.

* * *

_NOIP's POV_

A light rain started to fall from the night sky just as Shecomora, Vaporeon, and Rallah started to enter the Hoenn Region. Sheco yawned, "It's past my bedtime..." she wispered sleepily. Vaporeon turned to Sheco, about to make a coment about pointing out the obvious, but then her face softend, "...It's past all of our bedtimes." she said quietly. Rallah kept her tired, but still sharp, eyes on the forest not to far bellow, tring to find a place to land. Suddenly, a Fearow appeared, "FEAROW!!" it shreiked, charging at Rallah beack first. Rallah noticed the Fearow all to late and, tired as she was, started to fall. Sheco screamed as she fell closer and closer to the ground, than blacked out as her head hit the ground. Vaporeon landed close by and resisted passing out only by the meer will to help the little eight-year-old Pokemorph. Rallah was unconsious from both exaustion and thare was a sharp pain in her right wing ware the Fearow had hit her. Vaporeon grabed Sheco's sleave and pulled, tring to find a shelter and get the young princess to it at the same time. After what seemed like hours of searching, the shiny Vaporeon found a small cave. With single-minded deturmanation, Vaporeon dragged Sheco twords the shelter. Once they were inside, Vaporeon colasped from exaustion and releaf.

Sheco awoke with a yawn, "Good morning, Vaporeon!" she said, streaching and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, then looked around, "W-Whare are we?" she asked, unaware that Vaporeon was still asleep, "Oh! That's right! We were flying...the Fearow came..." she remebered, "I guess I fell asleep." she thought aloud, then walked outside to search for Rallah. Suddenly, a Wurmple appeared, "Wurm Wurmple!" the Bug-type said. Sheco jumped slightly, "OH! You startled me! Have you seen a golden Pidgeot around here?" she asked. The Wurmple's eyes went wide when it heard the name of one of it's most feared preditors, "WURMPLE!" it said, running away. Sheco blinked, "Was it something I said?" she wondered aloud, then shurgged and continued to search for Rallah. A few minouts later, she noticed an odd man leaning over something. Sheco walked over and noticed Rallah lying on the ground, "RALLAH!" she gasped, running over to the injered Normal-Flying-type Pokemon, and noticing that one wing looked broaken. The man looked at Sheco, "Oh? Is this Pokemon yours?" he asked. Sheco nodded, "She was taking me and Vaporeon to a friend of mommy's." she explained. "I see...you realy should keep an eye on your rare Pokemon, young lady." the man said. "Rare?" Sheco asked, "Whare I come from, almost all Pidgeot look like this." she explained. "Oh? Do tell!" he said. Suddenly, a shiney Vaporeon jumped out form the bushes, turned twords the man, and started growling. The man jumped, "ACK! I-is this your Vaporeon?" he asked. Sheco looked at the shiny Vaporeon, "Vaporeon? What has gotten into you?" she asked. Vaporeon kept growling at the man. "I-I'll go..." the man said, then ran off. Vaporeon turned to Sheco, "Are you alright, Sheco?" she asked. Sheco looked at the Vaporeon, "I'm fine! Why did you scare that man away? He could have helped me carry Rallah to that cave we were in!" she exclaimed. Vaporeon looked at the injered Pidgeot, "I'm sorry Sheco. Here, let me help you..." she said, then tried to wake the Normal-Flying-type. Rallah slowly opened her eyes, "Pidge..." she murmered. "Are you alright, Rallah?" Sheco asked. Rallah winced slightly as she tried to get onto her tallons, only to fall back onto her broaken wing, "Pidgeot..." she said, shaking her head. Sheco struggled to pick up the Pidgeot, "I'm sorry, Rallah, I'm not strong enough..." she apologized. Vaporeon looked around and noticed some large vines, "Sheco, grab thoughs vines. If we wrapp them around Rallah's broaken wing, it should make it easyer to carry her." she explained, struggling to turn Rallah onto her good wing. Sheco noticed the vines and nodded, "Hold on, Rallah! This should only take a secound!" she said, running over to the vines, grabbing them, running back, and wrapping the wing, "Ready, Rallah?" she asked, getting ready to pick up the shiney Pidgeot. Rallah nodded and tried to stiffen her broaken wing so it wouldn't hurt as much. Sheco slowly begain to pick the Pidgeot up, "It's working!" she gasped, struggleing to carry Rallah to the cave (with help from Vaporeon, ofcorce).

_Sheco's POV_

It was cold. It was dark. It was wet. I was to high up in the air and I was tired. Let's face it: I was scared out of my mind! But if Vaporeon knew that, she would never let me live it down, and so I just wish that I could be asleep in my bed at home. When that Fearow appeared and flew strate into Rallah, I thought I was going to die. I screamed as the whole world seemed to go black.

I woke up in a place I have never seen before. When I asked about it, Vaporeon didn't answear me. Then I started to remeber what happened and realized that I probly fell asleep. Wondering whare Rallah was, I left the cave to look for her. I jumped when a Wurmple appeared, but then desided to ask if the little Pokemon had seen Rallah. I don't know why it ran away. After awile, I noticed a man looking at something on the ground. I went closer and noticed it was Rallah. The man told me that Rallah was rare. I don't know why, every Pidgeot I have ever seen has looked like her. When Vaporeon jumpped out of the bushes, the man ran off. I asked her why she scared him off. She seemed confused, so I explained that I was going to ask the man to help me.

_Vaporeon's POV_

It was night, and I had senced this rain comming for awile. Sheco had complained that it was past her bed time. _Ofcorse it's past your bedtime, Sheco! It's almost midnight!, _I was about to say, but then noticed a little bit of fear in Sheco's eyes and desided not to let myself get angery at her. After all, she had gone through more then I did today. When I saw that Fearow flying strate twords us, all I could do was worry if Sheco would be alright if she fell. I watched helplessly as the Fearow hit Rallah's side, causing all three of us to fall twords the ground. I resisted fainting when I hit the ground only because I worried that Sheco was alright. I meen, sure she's a pain in the tailfin sometimes, but I took an oath when I became her Pokemorph Protector to alway help her when she needs me. I grabbed her sleave and pulled her as I searched around for some kind of shelter. After what seemed like hours, I finealy found a cave to use as shelter and dragged Sheco into it. As soon as we were inside, I colasped from releaf and exaustion.

When I awoke, Sheco was gone. I was worried sick! I ran out of the cave and noticed a Wurmple that seemed nervase, "Excuse me, have you seen a young girl, about 8 years old with a Vaporeon tail?" I asked. "Ya, I saw her! S-she said that thare was a Pidgeot around here, so I-I'm leaving!" the Wurmple replied (in Poketalk, not human). "That's her. Listen, I am so sorry if she scared you! The Pidgeot she was talking about would never harm you, I promass!" I appologized, embarrassed that Sheco would make the mistake of telling a Wurmple that a Pidgeot was in the forest. I started to run twords ware Rallah had fallen. Once I got thare, I noticed an odd man, Sheco, and Rallah. That man...he seemed to oddly fermilure, in a bad way, though I couldn't remeber from ware. I jumpped in frount of Sheco to defend her. The man ran off once he saw me. Sheco yelled at me and said that he was going to help her carry Rallah to the cave.

* * *

Uka: SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sheco: banging head with fist Whya did I let you have a bag of sugar? WHY?


End file.
